1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for connecting a sailmast to a sailboard, comprising a mast-connecting universal joint, which is connected at one end to the mast and is permanently fixed thereto or can be only arbitrarily separated therefrom and which is connected at its other end to a supporting member, which when the device is in position for use is received at least in part by a recess in the upper surface of the sailboard so as to be positively connected thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various embodiments of such devices are known. In one embodiment, the supporting member comprises a pin, which extends into a vertical sleeve provided in the sailboard. One end of a cord is secured to the free end face of the pin. The other end of the cord is secured to the bottom of the sleeve. The cord is so long that is does not prevent a separation of the supporting member from the sailboard. In such case, the cord prevents a drifting of the floating sailboard away from the rig.
Compared to other known designs which also comprise a so-called retaining cord, that device has the advantage that the retaining cord is not disturbing during sailing and does not cause surprising and unintended falls of the sailor.
A disadvantage which is common to all embodiments resides in that the sailor cannot insert the supporting member into the recess of the sailboard quickly and in a simple manner and may be injured during the manipulation which is required. When the sailor is climbing on top of the sailboard in deep or surging water, the supporting member may often separate from the sailboard even when this is neither necessary nor intended.